undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Echo Flowers
Echo Flowers are a type of flora found in Waterfall. They are named after its ability to repeat the last sounds they have been exposed to, similar to echoes. Eventually, the sounds they emit become white noise."A field of echo flowers... They babble back and forth to each other... ... until their words become meaningless noise. Creepy, huh?" - Undyne, phone call in room room_water15. Retrieved from https://pcy.ulyssis.be/undertale/calls Across the Waterfall area, the protagonist can hear monsters' conversations through them. Many Echo Flowers are silent in the Genocide Route. Description Like most flora in Waterfall, Echo Flowers are blue and bio-luminescent. They have a large corolla with six lighter colored petals. Echo Flower plants have one tall stem, where an individual blossom grows. Messages * All that gives my life validation is explaining the Echo Flower... No one can know... Echo Flower, if it was talked to first * This is an Echo Flower. It repeats the last thing it heard, over and over... Neat, huh? in Waterfall, they were talked to first * Never trust a flower... That's one of the constants of this world. in Waterfall, if the Echo Flower was talked to first * (It's strangely silent.) flowers with the exception of the one in the room with the Abandoned Quiche, Genocide Route * Sitting behind rushing water... It makes me feel relaxed. I swore I saw something... Behind that rushing water... with [[Old Tutu]] * I just wasn't ready for the responsibility. with [[Abandoned Quiche]] * A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling... room * Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that. room * C'mon, sis! Make a wish! room * I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday... room * Ah... seems my horoscope is the same as last week's... room * Squeak. [SAVE Point] * I can't run any longer... Somebody, anybody... * (You hear a passing conversation.) ** So? Don't you have any wishes to make? * (You hear a passing conversation.) ** ... hmmm, just one, but... It's kind of stupid. * (You hear a passing conversation.) ** Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh. * Behind you. with [[Undyne]] * You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you? with Undyne * (You hear a passing conversation.) flower field ** ... hmmm... if I say my wish... You promise you won't laugh at me? * (You hear a passing conversation.) flower field ** Of course I won't laugh! * (You hear a passing conversation.) flower field ** Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. ** Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... That's my wish. * (You hear laughter.) flower field ** ... hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it! * (You hear a passing conversation.) flower field ** Sorry, it's just funny... ** That's my wish, too. * Where oh where could that child be...? I've been looking all over for them... ** Hee hee hee. THAT'S not true. She'll find another kid, and instantly forget about you. You'll NEVER see her again. flower field, crossed through and then backtracked to the second flower, if Toriel was spared * Where am I...? It's so cold here... And so dark... Someone help me... Anyone... please... Help me... ** ... But nobody came. flower field, crossed through and then backtracked to the second flower, if Toriel was killed * It's strangely silent... flower field, crossed through and then backtracked to the second flower, if on Genocide Route * * Error! [[Inaccessible Rooms#Room 298|Room 298] and Room 302] Trivia * On Genocide Route, the second Echo Flower sometimes speaks in Toriel's voice.Undertale Genocide: Toriel's Voice On Echo Flowers - YouTube See Also * Golden Flowers * Bridge Seed de:Echo-Blume fr:Echo Flowers ja:Echo Flowers pl:Echo Kwiaty ru:Эхо-цветы zh:回聲花 Category:Waterfall